Paradoks Dua Dimensi
by Shimoarika Kaiki
Summary: Gimana kalau Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, dan Kenma dari dunia fantasy nyasar ke dimensi Haikyuu yang selama ini kita kenal? di mana para karakter fantasy itu, menggantikan posisi mereka namun yang asli hanya berbagi pikiran? Warn: Bokuroo, alur lambat, OOC, GAJE, Typo, antara summary, judul, dan cerita nggak nyambung, bakal nyrempet omegavers so bakal ada mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Haloo! Di sini Rika-chan datang dengan ff Bokuroo yang baru. Padahal masih ada dua ff yang gua anggurin/ditendang/**

 **Yah tiba-tiba ide ini muncul. Dan setelah melalui perundingan dengan Akisame Hakumei/yang milih jadi editor daripda author/ akhirnya lahirlah ini ff absurd.**

 **Emang nasib nge-ship pair pinggiran yang asupannya bisa dihitung jari. Jadi Rika-chan ama Akisame-chan buat ini dengan tujuan memenuhi asupan/apaancoba/**

 **Yaudah deh langsung aja yahh**

 **.**

 **.**

Turnamen bola voli sudah selesai sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Namun dua klub voli dari dua sekolah yang berbeda ini masih sibuk bercengkrama di samping stadion tak menghiraukan segala pandangan aneh dari pejalan kaki yang lewat. Pasalnya dua sekolah menengah atas tersebut, Fukurodani dan Nekoma duduk bergerombol. Mirip dengan gangster yang biasa nongkrong di tempat sepi. _Well_ , samping stadion itu juga termasuk sepi, sih.

"Apa ada yang tahu di mana Bokuto-san berada?" tawa yang sebelumnya terdengar keras langsung menyurut hingga tak terdengar tatkala setter dari Fukurodani, Akaashi Keiji bertanya dengan wajah datar yang khas.

"Maaf Akaashi-san, lagipula aku juga tidak menemukan Kapten. Apa mereka pulang duluan ya?" yang menjawab pertanyaan Akaashi adalah Yaku. Libero asal Nekoma yang bertubuh pendek dengan rambut sewarna krim coklat muda.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" sebuah suara kembali menginterupsi. Datang dari laki-laki berambut _puddin_ _g_ yang tak melepas pandangannya dari layar psp miliknya.

"Jika Bokuto dan Kuroo tidak ditemukan, sudah pasti mereka pergi berdua. Melakukan banyak hal-hal bodoh yang ceroboh di luar sana." Laki-laki itu, Kenma Kozume.

Sontak, Akaashi menyeret pemuda bermata kucing itu. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa psp milik bocah _pudding_ tersebut hampir remuk terinjak.

"Lev! Tolong jaga psp ku dengan seluruh nyawamu!" baru ini, Kenma mau berteriak. Dan itu semua hanya karena psp nya terjatuh.

.

.

Sudah hampir 15 menit Akaashi dan Kenma, yang dalam kasus ini hanya diseret, mencari keberadaan kapten mereka. Dan saat mereka sampai di belakang stadion, mereka menemukannya. Kedua kapten jelmaan hewan itu tengah berjongkok memandangi sesuatu. Entah apa, karena terhalang oleh kedua punggung lebar sang kapten.

Saat setter andalan dari dua sekolah itu mendekat, alangkah terkejutnya. Karena di hadapan empat remaja tanggung nan labil itu ada sebuah bunga yang indah namun ganjil. Bunganya betulan sangat indah, namun juga aneh disaat yang bersamaan.

Bunganya berwarna putih bersih dengan tangkai dan daun warna hijau. Ukurannya kecil-kecil. Mungkin hanya sekuku jari Akaashi. Namun, bunga cantik itu seperti selalu berganti warna setiap cahaya matahari sore menimpanya. Kadang biru, kadang hijau, bahkan ungu. Cukup membuat mereka terdiam.

"Aku serasa pernah melihat bunga ini." Bokuto -Kapten Fukurodani yang selalu menarik perhatian karena rambut dwiwarna yang melawan hukum gravitasi- membuka suara.

"tentu saja kau pernah Owl! Ibuku membuka toko bunga. Kau pernah main ke sana sekali. Nama bunga ini adalah Baby's Breath. Dalam bahasa bunga berarti suci pada hati, cinta tiada berakhir, dan kebahagian." Kuroo menjawab dengan memukul pelan bahu sahabat karibnya. Dialah kapten Nekoma yang pikirannya layak disandingkan dengan kriminal.

Mereka terus melamun memandangi si bunga yang kini berganti warna menjadi kuning emas. Terlalu larut hingga tak menyadari bahwa teman-teman satu tim mereka menyusul ke belakang stadion.

"Hei! Apa yang membuat kalian begitu lama sih!" terdengar teriakan dari Yukie Shirofoku, manager dari Fukurodani.

Akaashi dan Kenma langsung berbalik dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Namun tidak dengan kapten mereka. Jika saja Akaashi tidak menarik paksa keduanya untuk berbalik dan membungkuk minta maaf, mereka pasti tidak berbalik.

Dan keanehan pun terjadi. Langit sore yang sebelumnya jingga lembut tiba-tiba saja menggelap. Anginnya pun berubah kencang. Si bunga Baby's Breath ikut bergoyang searah angin bertiup.

" _Aku akan pergi_." Bokuto bersuara dengan pandangan kosong serta nada sedingin es.

" _Aku akan mengikutimu_." Kali ini suara milik Kuroo.

"Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Akaashi yang tak mengerti memegang bahu keduanya. Diikuti oleh pandangan bingung dari teman-temannya.

" _Nee, Kuro_ _o_ _tidak boleh pergi tanpa mengajakku._ _Bagaimana pun,_ _Kuroo sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri_." Kenma berbicara dengan nada lemah, hampir seperti bisikan.

"Apa maksud kalian? Kenapa jadi aneh?" Akaashi panik, namun tak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekati keempatnya.

Tubuh Akaashi menegang, tangan yang sebelumnya berada di bahu kedua kapten itu secara perlahan turun. Dan dengan wajah menunduk Akaashi berkata, " _Bokuto-sama, anda harus selalu mendapat perlindungan. Karena kerajaan membutuhkan peran anda."_

Dengan itu, muncullah lingkaran rumit di tanah tempat mereka berpijak. Dan keempat sekawan itu berada di tengahnya. Di pusatnya. Lalu seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan mendadak hadir di tengah lingkaran. Menyelimuti dua kapten dan setternya. Begitu terang hingga kawan-kawan satu klub mereka menunduk. Menghindari kebutaan mata sementara.

Saat cahaya mulai redup dan suasana kembali tenang, mereka memberanikan diri membuka mata. Mengarahkan pandangan pada empat remaja umur 16 dan 17 yang kini berpakaian layaknya karakter game. Lengkap dengan hewan-hewan yang dengan tenang bermanja pada tuannya masing-masing.

Fokus pertama pada Bokuto. Bokuto Kotaro kapten Fukurodani. Rambutnya masih dwi warna dan ditata menantang langit. Namun kini ditambah dengan ornamen kepala dan anting emas. Memakai pakaian seperti yukata sederhana di atas paha. Berpadu dengan celana warna abu dan bersandal hitam dengan tali yang melilit silang. Yang membuat mencolok adalah jubahnya, yang sekilas nampak seperti corak sayap burung hantu dan syal panjang (diikat di belakang) berwarna gelap yang menjuntai panjang hingga ke lutut. Di bahunya bertengger seekor burung hantu bertanduk yang sewarna dengan rambut Bokuto.

Kemudian beralih pada Akaashi, remaja umur 16 tahun itu berpakaian hampir sama dengan Bokuto. Hanya saja ini lebih simpel. Tidak seruwet dan serumit milik Bokuto. Apabila Bokuto di dominasi warna abu, maka Akaashi didominasi warna coklat bergradasi biru dongker. Di tangannya terdapat burung hantu berwarna coklat yang lagi-lagi secorak dengan jubah panjang menjuntainya.

Kini mereka memperhatikan Kuroo Tetsuro. Memakai jubah hitam dengan beberapa warna abu dan emas di bagian tertentu. Jubahnya bertudung dan entah bagaimana membentuk telinga kucing. Dibalik jubahnya, ia memakasi _tan_ _k_ _top_ hitap ketat yang sisi kanan dan kirinya sengaja dirobek berbentuk belah ketupat. Kuroo terlihat mengenakan pakaian yang berlapis-lapis dan memasang banyak perhiasan seperti gelang dan _armlet_ emas. Di bawah kakinya terdapat seekor kucing hitam berkalung emas.

Di sebelah Kuroo, berdiri Kenma dengan pakaian yang lebih sederhana. Tidak rumit apalagi bertumpuk seperti milik Kuroo. Warnanya pun perpaduan kuning emas dengan kucing putih berekor dan berkaki belang cokelat yang kini tengah digendongnya.

Acara saling tatap menatap itu terpaksa berhenti tatkala pelatih dari kedua tim datang dengan napas satu satu. Berniat memarahi anak asuhnya bila tidak dikagetkan dengan penampilan empat orang di hadapannya. Penampilan yang sangat mencolok.

"Kenapa kalian berpakaian seperti itu Kuroo? Jangan bilang kau berbuat ulah lagi? Sudah kubilang untuk tidak melibatkan Kenma dalam segala ide idiotmu bersama burung hantu yang sebelas duabelas denganmu!" teriak seorang lelaki tua dengan tubuh sedikit tambun.

"Nekomata... sensei?" Kuroo entah menjawab entah bertanya balik. Ia hanya menatap aneh pada pelatih Nekoma itu.

"Ini pakaian yang sering aku pakai, Nekomata-sensei. Dan aku tidak mengajak Kenma! Dia yang terus saja membuntuti layaknya anak ayam!" Kuroo kembali berbicara. Dengan sedikit penekanan nada emosi ketika menyebut nama Kenma.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Kuroo. Tidak ada yang salah. Sekalipun kau sudah _bonding_ , aku tetap saja merasa khawatir. Kuroo selalu punya ide-ide gila yang mengancam nyawa. Jadi harus selalu diawasi." Kenma menanggapi datar. Berbuah tatapan linglung dari kedua tim. Terus seperti itu hingga Bokuto yang kini berpakaian aneh membuka suara.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat untuk membicarakan masalah ini? Tidak enak bila kita saling berteriak di tempat terbuka. Apalagi, ini tempat publik, kan?" entah darimana datangnya nada berwibawa itu. Karena setahu mereka, Bokuto dan kata berwibawa adalah dua kata yang hampir mustahil berada dalam satu kalimat.

"Baiklah, kita ke restoran keluarga dekat sini. Restoran itu punya ruang khusus yang bisa dipesan. Kebetulan aku dan pelatih Fukurodani ingin mentraktir kalian semua." Nekomata-sensei kembali bersuara.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk mengitari meja makan besar. Sebenarnya cukup menarik perhatian dari pelanggan restoran. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena kostum keempat anggota inti yang begitu unik namun indah dipandang mata. Bahkan sempat ada segerombolan gadis sekolahan yang meminta untuk foto bersama. Namun sebelum mendekat, sudah dihadang oleh Akaashi. Lengkap dengan mulut pedasnya yang berkata " _Bokuto-sama sedang akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Dimohon untuk tidak mengganggu beliau, hanya untuk kegiatan tidak jelas seperti itu_ "

Yang mana malah membuat para gadis berteriak "Kyaaaa" sambil berlalu pergi.

Kembali pada dua tim yang kini hanya bisa menunggu si pelayan menata makanan di meja. Jubah panjang mereka sudah dilepas. Dilipat dan ditumpuk rapi di sisi ruangan oleh Akaashi. Menampakkan tubuh atletis yang dibalut _tanktop_ hitam ketat setinggi dada, kecuali milik Kuroo yang sampai menutup perut, namun bagian pinggangnya sengaja ditampakkan.

Keempat hewan peliharaan itu juga anteng-anteng saja di pojok ruangan.

"Anoo, siapa nama hewan-hewan ini?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pendek bermata sayu yang juga merupakan menager Fukurodani.

"Oh, burung hantu milik bokuto-sama bernama Sip. Yang menggambarkan langit atau badai merah. Suka dikelilingi pepohonan, serta bersikap anggun yang mencerminkan kebangsawanannya."

"Milik Kenma, kucing berbulu putih namun belang ekornya itu bernama Sec. Yaitu langit dan bumi. Memiliki daya analisis yang kuat dan mempu memberi solusi efektif."

"Kucing hitam kepunyaan Kuroo-sama bermana Xul. Yang artinya dewa anjing. Aneh? Aku tahu, tapi itulah Kuroo-sama. Xul bersikap sesuai namanya. Setia, berdedikasi, dan kuat. Serta memiliki kredibilitas tinggi."

"Untuk milikku sendiri, bernama Yax-k'in. Yang berarti matahari baru atau dewa matahari serta awan-awan merah. Peliharaan ku punya kemampuan khusus menemukan tanaman obat. Sangat berguna dalam peperangan sebagai burung penyembuh."

Akaashi menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Yang lain hanya melongo. Tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana _. Demi Tuhan! Itu hanya hewan peliharan. Kenapa namanya harus serumit itu sih?!_ Kira-kira begitulah reaksi dari orang-orang yang ada di sana. Well, kecuali Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, dan Kenma sendiri.

Mungkin atmosfernya akan terus canggung bila suara Bokuto tidak segera terdengar.

"Tetsuro, kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang ambilkan."

"Aku bisa sendiri Kotaro. Berhenti memperlakukan aku layaknya orang lemah idiot! Aku ini seekor kucing bila kau masih ingat. Aku punya sembilan nyawa! Oh Dewa!" Kuroo menggerang frustasi.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan Tetsuro. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu bergantung padaku." Bokuto kembali menimpali dengan cengiran lebar yang terpasang sempurna. Tidak sadar betapa memalukannya perkataan barusan. Bahkan Kuroo segera memalingkan muka, dan dua gadis manager Fukurodari ikut tersipu malu.

"Ekhm, bisa kita mulai pembicaraan kali ini?" Pelatih Fukurodani menginterupsi. Menghancurkan momen absurd barusan.

"Baiklah aku akan mulai bercerita. Dan Tetsuro, bila kau ingin apa-apa jangan malu untuk bilang ya?" Bokuto tersenyum lembut, mengusap sayang pipi si lawan bicara.

Lalu beralih menghadap dua tim itu. Wajahnya menjadi serius. "Akan aku ceritakan sekali. Jadi dengarkan dengan baik."

"Aku Bokuto Kotaro. Pangeran dari Kerajaan Fukurodani, tentu saja aku berbeda di dimensi yang berbeda dengan kalian. Alasan aku bisa sampai ke dimensi ini, aku tidak akan menceritakannya. Tapi aku akan menceritakan tentang diriku dan lainnya agar kalian bisa mempercayai kami."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Huwaaa chap 1 kelar dengan ending yang super menggantung muehehehehe /ketawagaje/digampar**

 **Untuk costumnya Bokuto ama Akaashi kunjungi post/143588796023/ahhh-i-hope-these-designs-are-to-your-liking**

 **Dan untuk costumnya si Kuroo ama Kenma kunjungi post/148458053653/uwahhh-thank-you-so-much-for-everyones-sweet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoshh! Ini Rika sama Hakumei mau lanjut lagi. Di part ini mungkin bakal bikin bingung. Jadi disarankan untuk siapin obat kejang. Mueheheheh.**

 **Dah itu aja sih. Yang lain mungkin bisa di nalar sendiri '-')/**

"Aku Bokuto Kotaro. Pangeran dari Kerajaan Fukurodani, tentu saja aku berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dengan kalian. Alasan aku bisa sampai ke dimensi ini, aku tidak akan menceritakannya. Tapi aku akan menceritakan tentang diriku dan lainnya agar kalian bisa mempercayai kami."

"Pffttt HAHAHAHA," sontak semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa lepas. Bahkan ada yang sampai berguling-guling sambil menunjuk muka Bokuto.

"KENAPA MALAH TERTAWA! AKU INI SERIUS TAHU!" Teriakan kesal Bokuto malah disambut tawa yang lebih kencang lagi. Nekomata- _sensei_ sudah memukul-mukul meja sambil terus tertawa dan sesekali tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Maklum, ia sudah tua.

"Pfftt, su-sudah aku bilang pfftt. Kau itu benar-benar meragukan untuk jadi pangeran pfftt Hahahha!" dan katakan halo pada tawa si maniak kucing hitam yang sangat _legend_ di tempatnya.

"Kalian mau mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut atau tidak?" Akaashi bertanya lelah. Mungkin karena pangeran yang mati-matian ia jaga dari kecil itu kini tidak diakui. Ironisnya lagi malah ditertawai alih-alih disambut.

Setelah berusaha menenangkan diri serta kembali bersikap serius, mereka memandang balik si burung hantu yang kini sibuk merajuk pada si kucing hitam yang masih saja cekikikan.

"Ohh Tetsuroku yang kusayang, tolong berhentilah!"

Bukannya diam, Kuroo malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Buktinya kini wajahnya dipalingkan dari Bokuto. Mau tak mau membuat orang lain yang ada di sana memperhatikan dua orang nyentrik itu. Dan karena tidak sabar –karena sabar itu bukan keahlian dari seorang Bokuto Kotaro—ia menarik dagu Kuroo yang langsung diarahkan ke hadapan wajahnya. Selanjutnya tanpa ada peringatan apapun, Bokuto mencium bibir Kuroo. Cara paling efektif untuk mendiamkan kucing hitam nakal semacam Kuroo.

Tapi sebuah tindakan pasti akan melahirkan respon. Dan respon _baik_ dapat kita dapatkan dari dua tim kebanggaan Tokyo. Semua melongo. Terdiam. Membeku. Seakan ada kontes langka dadakan yang digelar. Kontes menjadi manusia yang paling mirip dengan patung.

Selagi yang lainnya masih diam, Bokuto mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, berusaha menjangkau bibir manis Kuroo. Namun sebelum lidah Bokuto berhasil menyentuh bibir lawan mainnya, Kenma sudah terlebih dahulu menarik paksa Kuroo ke belakang. Menjauh dari jangkauan Bokuto.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan pada Kuroo? _Kuso Fukuro_!" Kenma menggunakan nada mengancam. Lengkap dengan mata dan senyuman mirip seringai berjuta makna yang jarang ditemui di wajah Kenma. Namun sering mampir di wajah Kuroo.

"Oh ayolah Kenma. Mau aku apakan juga, Tetsuro itu _mate_ ku. Jadi tindakan tadi tidak bisa dikategorikan melanggar 'Undang-Undang Perlindungan Kuroo Tetsuro' milikmu, 'kan?" Bokuto mulai menyanggah, salahkan sifatnya yang tak mau kalah maupun mengalah.

"Bokuto- _sama_ benar, Kenma- _san_. Lagipula, bukankah kau itu overprotektif? Sahabat kecilmu itu sudah _bonding_ asal kau tahu." Akaashi ikut menambahi sambil sesekali menyeruput teh panas.

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan! Lagipula bagian mana dari Kuroo yang kecil?" entah kenapa Kenma termotivasi untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"KENMA! KAU PERNAH MELIHAT TETSURO?!" di luar dugaan, Bokuto malah ikut salah fokus seperti Kenma.

"Hmph! Tentu saja! Aku bahkan pernah mengintipnya mandi di bawah air terjun! Kau sangat rugi karena tidak menyaksikan pemandangan itu, Bokuto- _san_! Air terjun, Kuroo yang telanjang, suara harmoni alam, serta sinar mentari pagi yang seakan-akan membuat tubuh Kuroo bercahaya." Kenma mendengus bangga.

Bokuto membulatkan matanya dan melongo, hampir saja air liurnya menetes. Ia tidak tahu perasaan mana yang lebih mendominasi dirinya saat ini. marah karena _mate_ tercintanya pernah diintip orang. Atau, mungkin karena ia tidak bisa menyaksikan pemandangan indah tersebut. Akaashi menghela napas lelah. Muka Kuroo sudah memanas, seperti ketumpahan cat merah. Dan orang-orang (rekan setim dan pelatih mereka) yang secara terpaksa menjadi penonton drama picisan tadi semakin mirip dengan batu kerikil di pinggir jalan, kecil dan terabaikan.

"O-OY! Kalian membicarakanku dengan keadaan diriku yang masih berada di sini? Apa kalian waras? Dan Kenma, aku tidak perlu kau jaga seperti bayi baru lahir. Da-d-dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau pernah mengintipku! Kotaro! Apa-apaan kau asal serang tadi! Dan untuk Akaashi, aku ini tidak kecil tahu!" semua ocehan Kuroo terdengar benar, ya kecuali bagian terakhir. Sepertinya Kuroo juga ikut salah paham. _"Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa tiga orang ini tidak mengerti_ _sih_ _arti kata kecil yang kumaksud?"_ Akaashi lelah. Ia ingin berhenti secepatnya. Ingin dia kembali dan menuliskan proposal pensiun dini. Ia tidak kuat kalau harus mengurus orang-orang yang sepertinya masa kecilnya terlalu senang hingga terbawa sampai dewasa.

"Daripada itu, kenapa tidak kau sadarkan saja mereka? Dua tim itu sudah jadi batu kerikil sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin kau perlu menyiramnya dengan air panas agar mereka sadar kembali." Kuroo kembali menambahkan. Ia sudah lepas dari cengkeraman sahabat overprotektifnya.

"Hei! Apa kalian OK? Masih hidup? Apa perlu aku siram air panas seperti perkataaTetsuro? Dasar! Kalian sampai melongo seperti itu. Tidak pernah meliat orang mesra, apa?" Bokuto sudah kembali normal.

Dan yang pertama kali pulih dari acara mematungnya adalah Inuoka. "Yang tadi itu... apa?"

"Haah? Apanya yang apa?" Bokuto menimpali.

"Kau dan Kuroo-san tadi... ?"

"Aku menciumnya. Apa lagi? Apa di sini tidak ada istilah ciuman? Dan kenapa kalian sampai kaget begitu? Yang kami lakukan itu biasa, tahu. Yah, walau banyak orang yang bilang kalau aku dan Tetsuro itu pasangan paling romantis seantero dimensi."

"YANG BEGITU MANA BISA DIKATAKAN NORMAL!" kini ganti Yamiji Takeyuki –pelatih Fukurodani- yang berteriak.

"ITU TADI NORMAL! DASAR KAM—" Sebelum Bokuto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kenma sudah memotongnya, "Memang, bagaimana yang normal di sini? Lebih tepatnya bagaimana sistem seksual yang dikatakan normal di dimensi ini?"

"yang normal itu tentu saja laki-laki berpasangan dengan perempuan. Yang kalian lakukan tadi termasuk homoseksual! Masa' jeruk makan jeruk!" Yamiji-sensei memberi penjelasan yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan penuh persetujuan hakiki oleh anak didiknya.

"Hah? Aneh sekali, ya, pandangan seksual di sini?" Kuroo memberi tanggapan, sambil menyender pada bahu Bokuto yang langsung diberi _deathglare_ oleh mata Kenma. Sontak kucing hitam itu kembali dalam posisi duduk tegaknya.

"Bukan aneh, Kuroo. Di sini memang seperti itu. Jadi begini, dimensi ini –dalam hal seksual—hanya mengandalkan gender. Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau di sini hanya perempuanlah yang bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Sedangkan pasangan sejenis tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Makanya, hubungan seperti itu dianggap tabu." Kenma yang memang seorang jenius dan ahli strategi pun menjelaskan.

"Memang, bagaimana sistem seksual di dimensi kalian?" Haiba Lev bertanya penasaran.

"Ehmm, cukup rumit. Apalagi istilah yang kami gunakan untuk seksual juga kami gunakan untuk status sosial." Suara Bokuto ajaibnya sudah bisa berwibawa kembali.

"Singkatnya, secara seksual kami menganut sistem yang bila di dimensi kami ini disebut _omegavers_ _e_." Terima kasih pada Akaashi yang sudah menerangkan pikiran.

" _Omegavers_ _e_?"

"Kalau tidak salah kakakku pernah mengatakan tentang hal seperti itu." Yaku terlihat menerawang.

"Kakakmu? Yang bekerja meneliti kehidupan serigala?" yang lain bertanya.

"Iya. Menurutnya, kaum serigala hidup dalam kelompok-kelompok tertentu yang disebut _pack_. Dalam sebuah _pack_ , sepasang serigala yang memimpin kawanan disebut _alpha_. Yang lain adalah _beta_. Dan ada beberapa serigala yang entah anggota entah bukan dalam _pack_ tersebut yang disebut _omega_. Karena status _omega_ ini tidak jelas, maka ia sering ditindas oleh serigala lain – _beta_ dan _alpha_. Apa aku benar? Errr Bokuto- _san_?"

"Separuh benar separuh salah. Yang kau ucapkan tadi pembagian sosial, kan? Pembagian sosial kaum kami sedikit lebih rumit. Lagi pula yang akan kita bahas itu konteks seksual, kan? Akaashi atau Kenma saja yang jelaskan. Aku lapar dan mau makan. Tetsuro, bisa suapi aku tidak?"

"Hahh... jadi begini. Kaum kami juga sama seperti kalian. Ada dua jenis kelamin. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Dalam seksual, kami digolongkan menjadi tiga. _Alpha_ , _beta_ , dan _omega_. _Alpha_ adalah seorang yang hanya membuahi, tidak bisa dibuahi. Mereka rata-rata merupakan laki-laki dan kebanyakan dari _alpha_ adalah orang yang mampu menarik perhatian. Dia selalu menjadi pusat dalam segala hal dan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ada suatu siklus yang disebut _rut_ , pada saat ini terjadi maka para _alpha_ akan menjadi lebih liar dan bernafsu dari biasanya. Tapi sekarang sudah ada obat yang mampu menekan gejolak itu, sih. Dan _alpha_ memiliki insting alami untuk memimpin dan mengambil keputusan. Selain itu, mereka juga yang memegang kendali utama dalam naik turunnya jumlah penduduk kami. Yah, tipikal para penguasa atau selebritis, jika dianalogikan seperti di sini. Karena itulah, kebanyakan _alpha_ di dimensi kami didaulat menjadi penguasa atau pemimpin suatu kerajaan. Namun, para _alpha_ tidak bisa memiliki selir karena mereka hanya mempunyai satu pasangan _omega_ seumur hidupnya. Bila salah satu mati, maka yang lain akan hidup sendirian selamanya. Koreksi aku kalau salah, seperti anak _hit_ _s_ mudahnya. Aku menemukan istilah ini di kepala Akaashi Keiji dimensi ini. Apa kalian sudah jelas dengan ini?"

Para pendengar masih setia menyimak sambil sesekali mengangguk.

"Kalau iya, akan aku lanjutkan. Pasangan dari _alpha_ adalah _omega_. Para _omega_ ini bahasa kasarnya adalah penghasil keturunan." Akaashi melirik sedikit ke arah Kuroo. Kuroo menoleh dan tersenyum lalu kembali fokus menyuapi Bokuto yang kini bermain-main dengan Xul.

"Para _omega_ sering dipandang sebelah mata oleh masyarakat. Banyak anggapan mengatakan bahwa _omega_ ada hanya untuk memberikan keturunan bagi _alpha_. Karena _omega_ adalah pasangan dari _alpha_ , maka penampilan mereka pun menarik. Tetapi, mereka hanya akan benar-benar menarik perhatian bagi satu-satunya _mate_ nya. Meski begitu, _omega_ sebenarnya adalah orang yang jenius. Pikiran mereka pun licik. tapi soal kelicikan, kebanyakan sudah pesimis duluan karena tekanan masyarakat. Hanya beberapa saja yang bermental kuat dan bisa memegang suatu posisi penting dalam _pack_ selain posisi permaisuri tentunya. Dan jika aku bilang _omega_ itu bisa hamil, maka omega laki-laki pun bisa. Bahkan, _omega_ laki-laki tiga kali lebih subur daripada yang perempuan. Tetapi, di dimensi kami pun jarang ada _omega_ laki-laki. _Omega_ juga mempunyai sebuah siklus _heat._ Siklus yang mirip dengan siklus _rut_ milik _alpha_. Saat seorang _omega_ masuk masa _heat_ , secara otomatis si _alpha_ pun akan memasuki siklus _rut_."

"Dan jenis yang ketiga adalah _beta_. Bisa dibilang, jenis ini adalah jenis yang paling normal dengan populasi terbanyak. Tidak seperti _alpha_ dan _omega_ yang mempunyai siklus rumit dan susunan tubuh yang seperti benang kusut, _b_ _eta_ hampir sama seperti manusia di dimensi ini. tidak ada yang khusus, kecuali sikap kompetitif mereka. Mereka biasanya hanyalah rakyat jelata, bukan seseorang yang memegang kendali penuh akan jalannya hidup di dimensi kami. Tetapi, ada beberapa _beta_ yang diberi tugas mendampingi _alpha_ dan _beta_ yang merupakan keluarga kerajaan. Termasuk aku dan Kenma. Kami para _beta_ dibagi menjadi dua. _Beta_ _dominant_ dan _beta_ _submissive_. Untuk membedakannya cukup mudah. _Beta_ _dominant_ terkesan seperti _alpha_. Dan _beta_ _submissive_ hampir mirip dengan _omega_. Namun, _beta_ hanya bisa melakukan _bonding_ dengan sesamanya. Seperti halnya _alpha_ yang hanya bisa membuahi _omega_."

Akashi mengakhiri penjelasannya. Dia menarik napas panjang kemudian menyuruput teh yang masih tersisa separuh.

"Saat kami menemukan pasangan atau _mate_ kami, maka akan dilakukan _bonding_. Di sini mungkin disebut pernikahan. Kalau di sana _bonding_ lebih penting, sedang pernikahan hanyalah formalitas belaka. Kami melakukan _bonding_ selain untuk memperbanyak keturunan, juga untuk menjelaskan status dan pangkat kami. Oleh karena itu, _bonding_ sangat penting dilakukan, bahkan sudah menjadi sebuah keharusan bagi penduduk kami," Kenma menambahkan.

"Hmmm... aku memang sedikit bingung. Tapi sepertinya aku cukup paham. Akaashi- _san_ dan Kenma tadi bilang kalian _beta_ kan? Lalu, kalau kalian?" Yaku bertanya pada Bokuto yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Ya, aku dan Akaashi-san itu _beta_. _Beta_ _submissive_ tepatnya. Dan Bokuto seorang _alpha_. Dan dengan melihat interaksi mereka seharusmya kau bisa menebak Kuroo masuk golongan mana." Alih-alih Bokuto, Kenma lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Yaku barusan.

"Ka-kalau Bokuto-san itu _alpha_. Ja-jangan-jangan Kuroo-san itu... _omega_?"

Kuroo hanya tersenyum selebar lima jari sambil memeluk manja Bokuto. Yang dipeluk balas merangkul mesra pasangannya.

"Betul sekali. Dan kalian tahu, aku dan Tetsuro sudah _bonding_! Bahkan Tetsuro sedang mangandung anak pertama kami, lho... " Bokuto berkata bangga.

"APAAAA?!"

 **TBC**

 _mate_ : pasangan hidup (hanya ada satu seumur hidup, tidak bisa diubah)

 **Selesai! Ya Lord, akhirnya selesai. Penjelasan tentang omegavers** **e** **nya bakal Rika-chan buat kayak cerita berbingkai (?) soalnya Rika lebih suka yang begitu. Nggak tahu kenapa/digaplok/**

 **Uhhh dan sorry kalau malah jadi b** **e** **libet begini. Pikirannya Rika kan emang nggak pernah lurus.**

' **-')/ mmmm buat yang nunggu sekali lagi sorry ya... kalau nggak sesuai ekspetasi kalian. coz, Rika buruk dalam menjelaskan sesuatu/digamparkhalayak/ and lebih suka sama percakapan langsung.**

 **Dan buat Hakumei-chan aku makasih banget udah memperbaiki tata bahasa yang semrawut ini hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah acara makan sekaligus berkenalan itu –yang di- _skip_ oleh Akaashi dengan alasan sudah terlalu larut, kini kedua tim tersebut berdiri di lobi sebuah hotel. Bukan, bukan _love hotel_ kok. Ini Cuma hotel biasa bintang tiga.

Mereka –Bokuto dan lainnya- memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel saja, demi menghindari pertanyaan dari keluarga empat orang yang diambil alih raganya. Semua biaya hotel Bokuto yang tanggung. Cukup dengan tiga keping emas yang di bawanya.

.

.

-Di kamar Bokuto dan Kuroo-

"Tetsuro, ayo masuk dan segeralah tidur. Kau butuh banyak istirahat," Bokuto berkata pelan sambil melepas semua atributnya. Ia terbiasa bertelanjang dada saat tidur.

"Aku bukan orang lemah, Kotaro. Lagipula, ada yang masih akan aku lakukan."

.

.

 _ **Kenma's POV**_

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar yang aku tempati bersama Akaashi. Ah, ternyata kamar di dunia ini bisa membuat suhu ruangannya jadi dingin ya? Apa mereka juga mempelajari seni sihir?

Sekarang kita kesampingkan hal itu. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Bokuto- _san_ mau mendengar keputusanku untuk mengungsi di dunia ini untuk sementara. Membujuk Kuroo pasti akan memakan banyak waktu. Dia ini terlalu sayang dengan _thief pack_ nya. Padahal sudah berkali-kali kubilang kalau dunia itu sudah tidak aman lagi.

Tapi, kalau Bokuto- _san_ yang bilang, Kuroo pasti akan langsung menurut. Dasar, Kuroo memang sudah benar-benar terikat dengan pangeran burung hantu itu.

Oh, karena terlalu banyak berpikir aku tak sadar malah menuju taman. Dan kenapa dua _pack_ aneh itu -sebutan Kenma untuk tim voli Nekoma dan Fukurodani- malah berkumpul di sini? Membahas apa mereka?

Kudekati mereka secara diam-diam. Ingin aku mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, kenapa juga tidak mengajak Kuroo dan Bokuto- _san_? Atau Akaashi mungkin?

.

.

 **Sementara itu di kamar Bokuto dan Kuroo**

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan, Tetsuro?"

"Aku harus membangunkan mereka."

"Oh? Maksudmu, orang yang kita pinjam tubuhnya ini?"

"Ya, siapa lagi?"

"Maaf tak bisa membantumu. Entah kenapa aku tak sanggup mempelajari ilmu jiwa. Coba kalau aku bisa, pasti akan kubangunkan mereka berempat."

"Tentu saja kau tidak bisa! Kau tidak memenuhi syarat, dasar bodoh!"

"Hah, syarat? Aku tak pernah dengar soal itu," Bokuto mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Gulungan lengkap ilmu jiwa kan cuma ada dua. Satu ada di Karasuno dan satu lagi dibawa olehku. Yang ada di Fukurodani itu cuma salinan yang terpotong-terpotong bagiannya," Kuroo bicara sambil menggambar simbol-simbol aneh di lantai dekat tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya melukai kelima jari tangan kanannya untuk dijadikan tinta.

"Syaratnya adalah kau harus seorang _submussive_ dan...," Kuroo melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan agak ragu.

"Dan apa Tetsuro?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok. Dan, oh, ada satu syarat lagi yang susah dipenuhi. Yaitu kau harus berdarah putih."

"Berdarah putih?" Bokuto lalu menurunkan pandangannya dan kaget melihat simbol yang digambar Kuroo.

Bukan simbolnya yang jadi masalah, tapi warna tinta yang digunakan. Putih. Ia memang tidak pernah melihat Kuroo terluka. Lecetpun tidak pernah. Jadi ia sangat kaget melihat ada orang yang warna darahnya benar-benar putih seperti susu.

Bokuto memandang Kuroo dengan takjub.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Kenma melanjutkan acara mengupingnya.

"Kau yakin mereka berempat hanya bercanda?" Manabu Naoi bicara sambil memelankan suaranya. Yang untung masih bisa didengar oleh Kenma.

"Tolong santai saja. Mereka selalu seperti itu. Ini pasti hanyalah permainan lain yang mereka buat. Hah, meski aku kaget kenapa kenakalan kedua kapten itu harus menurun pada _setter_ nya. Itulah kenapa aku memberi tahu kalian untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan mereka," Nekomata- _sensei_ menjawab tegas.

Kenma yang berada tak jauh dari mereka pun merasa sangat marah. Jadi ini alasan kenapa reaksi mereka terkesan biasa saja. Tidak teriak atau menyangkal seperti yang ada di pikirannya. Mereka menganggap bahwa yang dilakukan Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, dan dirinya hanyalah candaan.

Kenma merasa tak dihargai. Ia sudah mati-matian membujuk Bokuto untuk mau mengungsi ke dunia ini. Bokuto bahkan kehilangan banyak energi sihirnya untuk berpindah dimensi. Dan Kuroo malah dengan bodohnya menggunakan ilmu jiwanya agar mereka dapat meminjam tubuh diri mereka di dimensi ini dan tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan padahal Kuroo sedang mengandung. Dan sahabat kesayangannya itu bahkan masih harus membangunkan diri mereka yang lain.

 _Dasar, apa manusia di dimensi ini semuanya orang bodoh?_

.

.

"Hei Tetsuro, kurasa Kenma sedang marah saat ini," Bokuto bicara sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kusen jendela.

"Benarkah? Biarkan saja, dia butuh mengenal lebih banyak emosi lagi untuk bisa menjadi kuat. Baiklah, aku akan mulai ritualnya."

Kuroo duduk di pusat simbol yang tadi sudah dibuatnya. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memejamkan mata lalu menggumamkan mantra aneh.

" _Ciga nang thedhmemah thap ngilaya huy. Nyapu ngathang leycelhuth_ _._ (1)"

.

.

 _ **Kuroo's POV**_

Aku mendaratkan tubuhku di sebuah tempat yang benar-benar gelap. Aku menjentikkan jari lalu berhembuslah angin dari segala penjuru. Angin-angin itu memiliki warna yang mampu menerangi ruang gelap tadi.

Aku selalu suka saat berada di sini. Tempat yang terpisah dari ruang dan waktu. Tak ada di manapun. Tempat para jiwa berkumpul menunggu keputusan apakah mereka akan bereinkarnasi atau tidak.

Kutelusuri ruangan kosong ini dan melihat empat tubuh setengah transparan yang meringkuk melayang-layang. Mereka, jiwa-jiwa dari tubuh yang saat ini kupinjam. Karena tubuhku sudah menyatu dengan tubuh pinjaman ini, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus berbagi tubuh dengan jiwaku yang lain ini. Tapi tetap, kami yang akan mengendalikan tubuh ini karena mereka hanyalah manusia biasa tanpa energi sihir. Tapi tenang saja, wahai jiwaku yang lain, jiwaku dari dimensi yang kami kunjungi. Kau akan tetap mendapati kesadaranmu dalam pikiran kami. Kau tetap akan mengetahui apa yang akan kami perbuat dengan tubuh kalian. kalian juga akan bebas mengoceh dengan kami, karena kita akan berbagi pikiran.

Kau dengan aku, aku menyentuh seorang yang seperti kembaranku. Jiwa itu perlahan membuka matanya yang berwarna _hazel_.

"Sudah bangun?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dan siapa kau? Kenapa mirip sekali denganku? Kau tidak sedang ber _cosplay_ jadi Kuroo Tetsuro kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku ini dirimu yang lain dari dimensi lain."

"Heh, lelucon bagus. Yang seperti itu mana mungkin ada!"

"Tentu saja ada. Kau akan mengerti saat kita sudah berbagi pikiran," aku mengulurkan tanganku dan membuat simbol segitiga di dadanya.

Aku lalu membangunkan yang lain dan menggambar simbol yang sama. Aku harus segera kembali sebelum aku tak bisa keluar dari sini. Hmph, karena yang menguasai ilmu jiwa ini benar-benar langka, jiwa-jiwa itu benar protektif pada penguasa ilmu jiwa. Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang itu betah dan selalu bergantung pada mereka. Benar-benar seperti orang tua yang kelewat _overprote_ _ctive_.

.

.

Bokuto yang berada di kamar merasa cemas. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga jam _mate_ nya tidak keluar dari tempat jiwa-jiwa itu berada. Dan yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah memandangi wajah _mate_ kesayangannya yang tampak begitu tenang dengan mata terpejam. Terlalu tenang kalau Bokuto boleh berpendepat.

Keadaan tak berubah sampai simbol yang dibuat Kuroo dari darah putihnya berubah menjadi hitam keruh. Bokuto sudah bersiaga kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya tak terjadi apapun, malah setelah semua simbol berubah warna, Kuroo membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Tersungkur di lantai kamar dengan napas terengah-engah.

Bokuto langsung menghampirinya dan dengan lembut membopong Kuroo ke kasur.

"Ada apa? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Lama? Apa kau lupa jeda waktu antara dunia ini dan ruang jiwa? Aku hanya berada di sama selama beberapa menit kau tahu?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kepayahan?"

"Ah, tenagaku terkuras habis. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

Bokuto sudah bersiap akan membaringkan tubuhnya jika saja Kuroo tidak membuka suaranya lagi.

"Tolong bangunkan aku saat jam tiga pagi."

.

.

Kembali pada Kenma yang masih merasa panas karena omongan dua _pack_ bodoh di hadapannya. Apalagi saat orang tinggi dengan rambut kelabu itu berceletuk bahwa ia bakal mau diajak untuk mengerjai tim dengan mengaku berasal dari dimensi lain.

Kenma tahu siapa namanya. Karena baik dirinya dari dimensi ini maupun dimensi lain memiliki nama dan lingkungan pergaulan yang hampir sama. Jadi ia tentu tahu siapa orang kurang ajar itu. Haiba Lev.

tapi Kenma tidak akan kaget, toh, Lev di dimensinya juga sama brengseknya. Takut emosinya meledak, Kenma berbalik arah menuju kamarnya. Ia pun berpapasan dengan Akaashi yang baru selesai mengurus peliharaan mereka.

"Kau kenapa, Kenma? Aura sihirmu benar-benar tak setenang biasanya."

"Tidak ada. Aku butuh Kuroo untuk menenangkanku saat ini."

"Kadang aku bingung kau siapanya Kuroo- _sama_. Hubunganmu dengannya seperti orang tua dan anaknya. Kau yang begitu manja namun _overprote_ _ctive_ padanya dan Kuroo- _sama_ begitu menyayangimu."

Kenma tak mempedulikan hal itu dan berlalu pergi. Yang awalnya ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendiri kini berubah haluan menuju kamar Kuroo.

Sampai di depan pintu yang dituju, Kenma mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Jeda sebentar sebelum pintu itu terbuka menampilkan Bokuto yang telanjang dada dan rambut yang turun berantakan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau tidur dengan Kuroo,"

"Masuklah, tapi jangan berisik, _ok_ _ay_? Tetsuro benar-benar kelelahan."

.

.

 _ **Bokuto's POV**_

Aku membuka mata dan langsung mendudukkan diri. Seharusnya aku bisa tidur seranjang dengan _mate_ cantikku itu tapi si anak kucing itu malah datang dengan aura sihir yang bergejolak. Seperti orang yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Kududukkan diri di sofa yang juga berfungsi sebagai kasurku tadi. Mengusap wajah sebentar lalu beranjak menuju ranjang.

Melihat Tetsuroku tersayang yang tidur dengan sangat pulas dan mendapati Kenma yang menjadikan dada Tetsuro sebagai bantal, aku berani bertaruh kalau laki-laki _pudding_ itu berpikir bahwa detak jantung Kuroo adalah _lullaby_. Aku tahu karena aku juga sering melakukannya, mendengar detak jantungnya yang mengalun lembut.

Sebenarnya aku tak tega membangunkannya, hanya saja aku sudah berjanji. Aku menghela napas lalu menepuk pelan pipi Tetsuro.

"Tetsuro sayang, ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam tiga."

Beruntung Tetsuro bukan orang yang susah bangun pagi seperti aku. Ini saja kalau bukan karena Sip yang mengetuk kaca kamar sejak jam dua, aku tidak akan bangun.

"Oh, Kotaro? Dan, kenapa Kenma ada di sini?"

"Emosinya tidak stabil kemarin malam. Dan dia bilang ingin tidur denganmu."

"Hmph, kau membiarkannya. Padahal, kau biasanya akan adu mulut dulu dengannya." Tetsuro menahan tawa sambil sesekali mengelus lembut rambut Kenma.

.

.

Beranjak dari kasur, Kuroo lalu melakukan sedikit peregangan. Selalu begitu karena jika ia tidur bersama Kenma atau Bokuto, pasti _ending_ nya dada milik kucing hitam itu dijadikan bantal dadakan. Jika ditanya kenapa, pasti akan dapat jawaban kompak.

"Suara detak jatungmu terlalu merdu untuk dilewatkan."

Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah sahabat dan _mate_ nya yang kelewat ajaib itu.

Selesai dengan pikirannya, Kuroo lalu mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi cakar dengan cepat. Ia lalu membuka pakaian atasnya kemudian dengan satu gerakan membuat tiga cakaran di dada yang mengundang pekikan dari Bokuto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuro?! Kenapa melukai dirimu sendiri?!"

Pangeran dari Fukurodani itu menarik tangan bercakar milik _mate_ nya, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kuroo dengan keras, tak menyadari itu akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Tenanglah, Kotaro," Kuroo tersenyum lembut lalu meletakkan tangan kirinya yang bebas tepat di jantungnya. Ia pun mengucap sederet mantra.

" _Lehathumah_ ,(2)" dan luka dari cakar itu bergerak meyembuhkan diri sekaligus membentuk simbol segitiga.

"Aku harus melakukan hal yang sama padamu, juga Kenma dan Akaashi. Dan tolong biarkan aku istirahat total selama kurang lebih tiga hari. Aku benar-benar lelah."

"Ya, tentu saja kau boleh beristirahat sesukamu."

Bokuto menangkup kedua pipi Kuroo dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Megecup lembut bibir plum yang kini memucat. Hanya sebuah kecupan tanpa nafsu.

Kuroo pun terbelalak.

.

.

.

Keterangan :

(1) "Jiwa yang terlelap tak dimanapun. Aku datang menjemput."

(2) "Menyatulah."

.

 **TBC**

 **Wakakaka ini entah kenapa baru bisa lanjut. Walau sebenarnya agak ragu juga bakal ada yang mau lanjut baca or nunggu ini fanfic. Dan Rika dengan gebleknya malah main potong aja adegan terakhir. Biar greget gitu pikirnya aku hehe/dibakarmassa/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warn:**

Karena nanti akan ada dua Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma, dan Akaashi. Maka mulai chap ini kita panggil mereka yang dari dunia Haikyuu! Dengan nama marga nya dan kita panggil mereka yang dari dunia fantasy dengan nama kecilnya.

 _[...]_ suara dalam pikiran. Lebih pada percakapan antara karakter dunia fantasy yang mengambil alih tubuh dengan karakter Haikyuu! Yang hanya sadar dan ada dalam pikiran mereka.

" **..."** suara dalam hati yang bersifat privasi.

Untuk panggilan, tetap seperti biasa.

Chara Fantasy:

Tetsuro memanggil chara fantasy lain dengan sebutan Kotaro, Kenma, Akaashi.

Kotaro memanggil chara fantasy lain dengan sebutan Tetsuro, Kenma, Akaashi.

Kenma memanggil chara fantasy lain dengan sebutan Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi.

Keiji memanggil chara fantasy lain dengan sebutan Bokuto-sama, Kuroo-sama, Kenma.

Chara Haikyuu!:

Seperti yang ada dalam anime :3

.

.

.

Kotaro menangkup kedua pipi Kuroo dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Megecup lembut bibir plum yang kini memucat. Hanya sebuah kecupan tanpa nafsu.

Tetsuro pun terbelalak.

Walau hanya sekitar lima detik Kotaro melakukannya, tapi tetap saja membuat Tetsuro kaget. Bahkan ia masih mematung saat _mate_ nya itu mulai menjaga jarak darinya dan berganti menatap mata kucingnya. Tak ada apa pun selain rasa kasih yang terlukis di sana.

Mau tak mau itu membuat wajah ketua _thief pack_ Nekoma memerah malu. Pasalnya Kotaro jarang sekali berlaku romantis. Kenal konsepnya saja tidak. Dan mereka berdua masih berada di posisi yang sama, saling menatap tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kalian akan tetap seperti itu atau apa? Apa kalian tidak sadar ada _beta_ yang perjaka ting ting yang masih ada di ruangan ini?" interupsi datang dari arah ranjang.

Suara itu secara otomatis menyita perhatian keduanya.

"Ya, maaf saja kalau kau masih perjaka! Hahaha!" Kotaro malah mengucap kalimat yang mampu memerahkan telinga sahabat baik si kucing hitam.

Sedang Tetsuro hanya diam memandang adu mulut itu dengan tenang hingga sebuah suara bergema di kepalanya.

 _[KAU! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan! Sialan!]_

 _[Oya? Maksudmu aku dan Kotaro?]_

 _[Tentu saja! Bodoh, kenapa bisa kau... kau dan dia... melakukan hal semacam itu!]_

 _[Karena kami ini_ mate _. Kau bisa cari informasi itu di memoriku kalau mau.]_

 _[Cih, siapa yang butuh! Aku tak percaya kalau aku di dunia lain itu_ gay _!]_

Tetsuro sedikit menggertakkan giginya. Berusaha memahami pola pikir Kuroo. Pasalnya hubungannya dengan Kotaro sudah banyak mendapat pertidaksetujuan.

.

.

 **Keiji's POV**

Waktu masih menunjuk pukul setengah empat dini hari tapi aura sihir milik teman-teman seperjuanganku sudah terasa di udara. Bukan karena sedang siaga siap menyerang dan bertahan, melainkan karena mereka sedang rileks, membiarkan aura masing-masing keluar.

Yah, ini lebih baik daripada di dunia kami sendiri. Ironis sekali, sekarang aku sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan dimensi tenang ini. aku ingin melihat lebih banyak ekspresi bahagia di wajah mereka.

Bokuto- _sama_ dan Kuroo- _sama_ terlalu banyak merasakan penderitaan. Bahkan Kenma pun tak luput dari rasa penderitaan. Hahh... kuharap mereka bisa menemui kebahagiaan mereka sendiri suatu saat nanti. Lagi pula, ini baru permulaan, kan? Kita semua belum tahu siapa musuh yang sesungguhnya di balik perang ini.

.

.

 **Kuroo's POV**

Aku tak percaya ini! Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku diambil oleh si kucing garong itu! Yahh, walau aku masih mendapatkan privasi, sih, agar kami tak sepenuhnya berbagi pikiran. Aku juga masih bisa melihat apa yang dia lihat.

TAPI TETAP SAJA INI MENYEBALKAN!

Dan lagi, apa-apaan perlakuannya pada Bokuto tiruan itu! Oh, kucing garong itu baru saja menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya dan teman tukang bajak tubuhnya itu dengan Tetsuro, Kotaro, Kenma, dan Keiji. _Hell_! Ini aneh di lidahku. Untuk Kenma, aku memang sudah memanggilnya seperti itu.

Sekarang Tetsuro melakukan hal aneh lagi. Yang katanya untuk menyatukan jiwa antara mereka dan kami. Oke, aku melantur ke mana-mana. Tapi ada yang mengganjal pikiranku, kenapa Keiji dan Kenma terkesan sangat melindungi Tetsuro dan Kotaro? Bukankah seharusnya kebalikannya? Kecuali untuk Keiji, karena Akaashi lah yang menjaga Bokuto.

Apa aku buka saja memor milik Tetsuro?

.

.

 **Kotaro's POV**

Akhirnya! Aku bisa bercakap-cakap dengan diriku di dunia ini! hey hey hey!

 _[Tes tes, apa kau bisa dengar suaraku?]_

 _[HWAA! KAU SIAPA?]_

 _[Hehe, aku dirimu dari dimensi lain. Aku akan meminjam tubuhmu untuk sementara waktu!_ YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU _!]_

 _[UWOOOHHH ITU GILA BRO!_ YOROSHIKU _!]_

Mari kita tinggalkan pikiran tidak mutu ini.

.

.

 **Tetsuro's POV**

 _[Kau sepertinya gelisah, ada apa?]_

 _[Aku hanya berpikir soal kenapa semuanya terkesan begitu menjagamu. Apa aku sebegitu lemahnya di dimensimu?]_

 _[Tentu saja tidak. Aku ini kuat, ketua dari_ thief pack _Nekoma. Akulah yang berhasil menjarah harta para bangsawan hingga mereka jatuh miskin.]_

 _[Dan kau bangga? Menjadi seorang pencuri? Heh..] aku mampu mendengar Kuroo mendengus di sana._

 _[Itu pekerjaan yang menguntungkan. Dan soal sikap mereka, itu terjadi sejak aku mengandung.]_

 _[...]_

 _[...]_

 _[MANA MUNGKIN KAU BISA HAMIL! KUCING GARONG!]_

 _[KAU DASAR KUCING TERIAK KUCING!]_

 _Menghela napas sebentar, aku melanjutkan omonganku._

 _[Aku akan istirahat total selama tiga hari penuh. Kau bisa membuka semua memoriku. Kau akan mengerti kenapa aku_ bonding _dengan Kotaro, kenapa aku bisa hamil, dan kenapa aku mengungsi ke sini.]_

.

.

"Tetsuro... kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu kan? Mau istirahat? Atau kau mau makan dahulu?" Kotaro bertanya pada _mate_ nya.

"Ah, aku akan langsung tidur saja. Hanya saja..." Tetsuro menggantungkan bicaranya, menuai tanya pada tiga rekannya.

"Aku ingin tidur menggunakan jubah.. milikmu. Boleh, kan?" Tetsuro memalingkan wajah malu. Namun telinga merah dan jarinya yang menggenggam erat jubah milik _mate_ nya itu tak luput dari perhatian.

"Yaampun Kuroo- _sama_ , kupikir ada apa, ternyata cuma ini toh..."

"APANYA YANG CUMA INI! INI MEMALUKAN!"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Kuroo," Kenma berucap sambil menepuk bahu sahabat baiknya.

"KAU MEMANG SAHABATKU, KENMA!" sontak Tetsuro memeluk erat.

"Ya, meminta sesuatu pada burung hantu jejadian yang entah bagaimana berstatus sebagai _alpha_ dan pangeran memang memalukan. Cih," Kenma memasang wajah jijik terbaiknya. Dengan bibir mencebik dan alis menukik. Pandangannya seolah merendahkan siapapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"HEI APA MAKSUDMU!?" Keiji dan Kotaro menjawab kompak.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Tetsuro berada. Di atas ranjang dengan balutan jubah bermotif sayap burung hantu milik _mate_ tersayangnya. Bernapas pelan dengan posisi tidur miring dan membiarkan rambut yang biasanya berdiri berantakan kini terkulai lemas.

Kotaro merasa dirinya jatuh cinta lagi untuk kesekian kalinya pada pasangan sehidup sematinya. Mengulurkan tangannya dan merapikan rambur hitam itu. Suara bergema dalam kepalanya.

 _[Kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan Kuroo, eh maksudku Tetsuro.]_

 _[Tentu saja. Karena kami ini pasangan.]_

 _[Hee,e enaknya. Aku juga ingin punya hubungan yang seperti itu dengan Kuroo!]_

 _[KAU MENYUKAINYA?!]_

 _[Eh? HA!_ SHIMATTA, _AKU KECEPLOSAN!]_

 _[Kenapa tidak langsung bilang?! Nanti, kalau Kuroo direbut, bagaimana?!]_

 _[Tapi Kuroo itu suka perempuan! Ini saja, kalau bukan Akaashi yang memberi tahu, aku nggak akan sadar juga! Aku takut Kuroo membenciku!]_

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, Kuroo tengah membuka memori Tetsuro. Memori tentang pertemuannya dengan Kotaro. Ini tak lain karena ia penasaran.

.

.

 **Tetsuro's memory, Kuroo's POV**

Aku berganti tempat di sebuah pasar. Hebat! Ini seperti yang selalu ada di dalam _game_ dan _anime_. Aku bahkan bisa terbang di sini. Eh, tapi tubuhku transparan, apa karena aku ada dalam memori orang lain? Ah, terserah. Sekarang, di mana kucing garong itu?

 _Gotcha_! Aku menemukanmu, diriku sendiri, hahaha!

Aku terbang mendekat, cukup kaget saat semuanya terasa seperti menembusku. Seolah aku ini tidak ada di sana. Ya memang aku tidak ada di sana, sih. Aku melihatnya tengah berjalan memeluk kantong kertas berisi buah-buahan. Dibelakangnya ada... Lev? Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau Lev juga ada di dimensi ini.

Kuterus membuntuti mereka hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah makan yang cukup ramai.

Tetsuro dan Lev duduk berhadapan, memesan sesuatu lalu mulai melepas jubah masing-masing. Kulihat tatapan Lev pada diriku yang lain begitu liar. Seperti ingin menelanjangi diriku di tempat. Jujur, ini membuatku risih. Ada apa dengan Lev di sini?

" _Jangan menatapku seperti itu Lev. Kau membuatku takut," Tetsuro berucap._

" _Hehe,_ sumimasen _Kuroo-_ san _!"_

Aku masih merasa ganjil tetapi aku membiarkan saja rasa itu. Aku mengikuti dengan khidmat apa saja yang dua orang itu katakan. Aku tahu kalau saat ini aku berada di Kabadh, pasarnya Kerajaan Fukurodani, juga kalau _thief pack_ Nekoma itu sedang bingung, siapa yang akan mereka jadikan target curian mereka. Dasar orang-orang ini.

Sampai Tetsuro tersentak dan merendahkan pandangannya. Kulihat di kakinya bergelung kucing hitam dengan banyak aksesori emas, kalau tidak salah, Tetsuro pernah menyebut kucing ini. Siapa ya namanya... ah! Xul. Nama kucing ini adalah Xul.

Tetsuro mengulurkan tangan dan membawa kucing itu ke pangkuannya, menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kepala Xul lalu memejamkan matanya sedangkan Lev sibuk memperhatikan, meski tatapannya lebih tepat disebut mengawasi. Mengobservasi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tetsuro membuka mata dan menyeringai. Wow, aku tak tahu kalau aku sangat tampan sekaligus menawan saat menyeringai.

Ia bercerita panjang lebar kalau Raja Fukurodani akan mengadakan rapat besar-besaran antara para bangsawan dan beberapa dewan wakil rakyat untuk membahas tahta, siapa yang lebih layak untuk jadi Raja selanjutnya. Bokuto Katsuko atau Bokuto Kotaro.

Aku heran, bukankah sudah jelas kalau anak laki-lakinya itu Bokuto Kotaro? Tapi kenapa Tetsuro bilang kalau banyak suara yang lebih mendukung Bokuto Katsuko? Walau dia seorang _alpha_ dan lebih tua dari Bokuto Kotaro, tetap saja dia ini perempuan, kan?

Ada apa dengan kerajaan ini?

.

.

Sekelilingku tiba-tiba berputar cepat dan pandanganku kini berganti. Bukan lagi restoran dengan Tetsuro dan Lev yang sibuk membicarakan rapat besar itu. Di hadapanku terdapat satu kursi besar dengan beberapa kursi yang ukurannya lebih kecil di kanan dan kirinya.

Terdapat karpet merah dan pilar-pilar tinggi berukir sulur. Kain yang seperti bendera berlambang burung hantu tergantung di sisi-sisi tembok. Tidak salah lagi kalau ini ruang untuk tahta.

Kuedarkan pandanganu dan kutemukan Tetsuro bersama... Kenma? melintasi ruangan itu dan masuk ke ruangan lain. Kuikuti mereka, ah, ternyata mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan alat musik dan pakaian entah apa. Ngomong-ngomong soal pakaian, aku baru sadar kalau pakaian yang mereka gunakan berbeda.

Kali ini lebih terbuka, berkain hampir transparan kecuali pada bagian-bagian tertentu. Lebih mirip pakaian para penari yang biasanya menghibur kalau menurutku. Karena potongan pakaian itu seperti sengaja menunjukkan lekuk tubuh, berhias berbagai intan imitasi.

Oh, tidak... aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau mereka sangat totalitas dalam pekerjaan mencuri ini. meski harus kuakui kalau aku mengerti apa yang Tetsuro pikirkan dengan otak liciknya. _Well_ , tentu saja, kan? Karena aku dan dia adalah orang yang sama hanya saja hidup di dimensi yang berbeda.

Belum ada tiga menit, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Menunjukkan Boku- ah Kotaro maksudku dengan A- Keiji di belakangnya. Semua mematung, tentu saja kan?! Ini artinya aksi pencuriannya gagal, kan?!

Arrgghh, kenapa tidak kau kunci saja pintu itu! Tunggu, kenapa aku malah setuju dengan ide mencuri ini?!

.

.

Sontak Tetsuro dan Kenma berbalik, lompat keluar lewat jendela yang terbuka. Mencoba kabur secepat mungkin karena sang pangeran telah memergoki mereka. Namun sial, Kotaro mengejar, meninggalkan Keiji yang memilih kembali masuk dan lewat gerbang untuk keluar daripada lompat dari jendela karena ia merasa ini tidak sedarurat itu sebenarnya. Tak lupa bayangan semu Kuroo yang secara otomatis juga mengikuti.

Saat sampai di sebuah tempat sepi, Tetsuro menghentikan langkah dan memasang tampang serius. Kenma yang berada di sampingnya bersiaga. Kotaro yang berhasil mengejar mereka hanya berdiri memandangi dengan mata terbuka lebar, membuat dua _thief_ Nekoma itu menyangka kalau mereka benar-benar ketahuan. Tapi sepertinya pikirannya salah... karena...

"Kau seorang _omega_ , kan?" adalah kalimat yang keluar dari Kotaro.

"Hah?" luntur sudah tampang serius yang dipasang.

"Kau itu _omega_ , kan? Mau jadi _mate_ ku?" Kotaro berkata dengan cengiran lebar serta mata yang menyipit bahagia dan sebelah tangannya yang terulur pada Tetsuro.

" **APA KAU GILA?!"** untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroo dan Tetsuro kompak.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf untuk yang sudah nunggu. Karena akunya males banget buat ngetik, lagian ini sebenarnya juga buat ngisis waktu luang /slap

Yosh! RnR please...


	5. Chapter 5

**Warn:**

Karena nanti akan ada dua Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma, dan Akaashi, maka kita panggil mereka yang dari dunia Haikyuu! dengan nama marga nya dan kita panggil mereka yang dari dunia fantasi dengan nama kecilnya.

 _[...]_ suara dalam pikiran. Lebih pada percakapan antara karakter dunia fantasi yang mengambil alih tubuh dengan karakter Haikyuu! yang hanya sadar dan ada dalam pikiran mereka.

" **..."** suara dalam hati yang bersifat privasi.

Untuk panggilan, tetap seperti biasa.

 _ **Chara**_ **Fantas** **i** :

Tetsuro memanggil _chara_ fantasi lain dengan sebutan Kotaro, Kenma, Akaashi.

Kotaro memanggil _chara_ fantasi lain dengan sebutan Tetsuro, Kenma, Akaashi.

Kenma memanggil _chara_ fantasi lain dengan sebutan Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi.

Keiji memanggil _chara_ fantasi lain dengan sebutan Bokuto- _sama_ , Kuroo- _sama_ , Kenma.

 _ **Chara**_ **Haikyuu!** :

Seperti yang ada dalam anime :3

.

.

.

 **Tetsuro's** _ **memory**_

"Kau seorang _omega_ , kan?" adalah kalimat yang keluar dari Kotaro.

"Hah?" luntur sudah tampang serius yang dipasang.

"Kau itu _omega_ , kan? Mau jadi _mate_ ku _?"_ Kotaro berkata dengan cengiran lebar serta mata yang menyipit bahagia dan sebelah tangannya yang terulur pada Tetsuro.

" **APA KAU GILA?!"** untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroo dan Tetsuro kompak.

.

.

.

Kotaro masih memasang wajah itu, sedang Keiji mulai menepuk jidatnya frustrasi. Kenma terkejut bukan main dan Tetsuro masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Mereka baru bertemu, kan? Lalu kenapa si Pangeran Bodoh itu sudah main tembak saja? Entah kenapa Tetsuro mengerti kenapa para bangsawan dan dewan perwakilan rakyat tidak memilih Kotaro. Dia ceroboh, sedikit nyentrik, dan tipe orang yang bertindak duluan tanpa berpikir panjang.

Merasa ini tidak akan menguntungkan untuknya, Tetsuro lalu menggandeng tangan Kenma dan berjalan santai menjauh dari dua orang berstatus penting itu.

Tak menghiraukan teriakan Kotaro yang masih ingin menjadikannya mate. Namun, terima kasih pada Keiji yang segera menyeret Pangeran Burung Hantu itu kembali ke istana.

.

.

.

 _ **Thief Pack**_ **Nekoma**

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. ada yang sedang memilah hasil curiannya, ada yang memasak untuk makan malam, bahkan ada seorang _omega_ yang sibuk menenangkan anak bayinya yang menangis.

Merasa _omega_ itu kewalahan, Tetsuro menghampirinya dan dengan sopan meminta izin untuk bermain-main dengan si bayi ini.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

"Eh? Kuroo- _sama_?! Tidak perlu, saya akan segera membuatnya tenang. Jadi, Anda sebaiknya beristirahat saja. Saya dan keluarga sudah cukup merepotkan Anda yang mau menampung dan mengurus keperluan kami."

"Oh itu bukan apa-apa," Kuroo lalu melihat bagaimana Tetsuro menggendong bayi itu dengan lembut. Yang lalu mulai bernyanyi lagu. _Lullaby_ _,_ mungkin. namun, Kuroo tidak tahu itu bahasa apa. Dan anehnya, ia familiar sekali dengan lagu ini.

.

.

.

 **Kuroo's POV**

Tetsuro mulai bernyanyi, dan seluruh yang ada di sana mulai memperhatikannya. Ini aneh, si bayi yang tadi menangis meraung-raung mulai tenang. Bahkan bayi itu sesekali tertawa saat Tetsuro menciumi wajah bulatnya.

Aku sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti dengan dunia ini. Tapi sepertinya ini seperti yang ada di _doujinshi_ itu ya? Genre yang baru-baru ini populer. Genre _omegaverse_.

Oh, aku belum memberitahu pada si kucing garong itu kalau aku ini seorang _doujinka_. Padahal _deadline_ untuk _event_ selanjutnya sudah dekat. Apalagi Tetsuro harus total istirahat selama tiga hari, kan? Kira-kira dia bisa menggambar tidak?

Heh, pikiranku malah melantur. Tapi... kalau kejadian yang sedang kualami dijadikan _doujin_... kelihatannya bagus juga ya? Oh, sial, aku tidak bisa berhenti menyeringai. Menjadi _doujinka_ _yaoi_ memang pekerjaan sampingan yang benar-benar menguntungkan. Hehehe. Asupan terpenuhi, kantong pun terisi hahaha.

Tawaku berhenti saat _omega_ perempuan itu berterima kasih pada Tetsuro karena sudah menidurkan bayinya.

"Terima kasih Kuroo- _sama_! Aku yakin, kelak Anda akan menjadi ibu dan pemimpin yang hebat!"

"Eh? Yah, terima kasih atas doanya. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak yakin ada yang mau melamarku."

Heh? Apa dia bilang? Aku –ralat- maksudku si Tetsuro itu _omega_? Ja-jadi a-aku... Ha? Tunggu, tidak ada yang mau melamar? Kalau begitu si Kotaro tadi kau anggap apa kalau bukan melamar, dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku malah emosi, coba?

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

"Mmm... aku tidak cantik apalagi feminin seperti kalian. Semua _omega_ selalu terlihat cantik, manis, dan lucu. Sedangkan aku? Tubuhku saja menyaingi para _alpha_ , sikapku urakan, menarik dari mananya?"

"Tapi, Kuroo- _sama_ sangat cantik kok. Walau Anda tidak feminin, walau Anda lebih suka bertarung daripada memetik bunga, tapi kurasa Anda punya daya tarik yang sangat kuat. Dan setiap orang di sini sependapat, kok, kalau Anda ini sebenarnya sangat manis. Bahkan, Kuroo- _sama_ pandai dalam segala hal, memasak, mencuci, bahkan mengurus anak," _Omega_ itu menasihati Tetsuro seperti seorang ibu. Aku masih mengawasi Tetsuro dan kulihat ia memalingkan mukanya yang mulai bersemu merah.

Kenapa dia malah tersipu hanya karena dipuji manis sih? Semelankoliskah aku di dunia ini? Oke, aku tidak mau mengakui ini tapi kurasa aku ini memang cantik. Hehehe.

"Jadi aku... umm... bisa _bonding_ dengan seorang _alpha_ nantinya? Aku bukannya ingin atau apa... cuma ya... umm." Tetsuro terlihat malu-malu saat mengatakannya, bahkan jarinya sibuk memelintir ujung dari jubahnya. Memangnya kau apa _woy_?! Kenapa sikapmu mirip gadis perawan yang kebelet nikah?! Tungggu dulu... kau memang perawan... bahkan aku juga masih pera-ehem! Perjaka maksudnya.

.

.

.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Kuroo yang dengan _random_ memilih ingatan. Kadang ia melihat bagaimana protektifnya Kenma padanya. Atau bagaimana Lev yang berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi yang paling menyenangkan adalah saat Kotaro berhasil menemukan di mana Tetsuro tinggal.

"KAU _OMEGA_ YANG DI SANA! BERHENTI!" Kotaro berlari sambil terus meneriakkan kata itu. sedangkan Tetsuro terus berlari sambil merapatkan tudungnya. Berusaha menghindar.

Di hari ke dua, Kotaro mencegat Tetsuro di dekat sungai yang biasa dilewati. Dan adegan kejar-kejaran ala film-film Bollywood kembali terulang. Begitupun hari-hari berikutnya, Kotaro terus mengejar ke mana pun Tetsuro pergi. Kedatangan sang pangeran ke perkemahan sementara _Thief Pack_ Nekoma pun sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah.

Mereka tidak takut kalau-kalau orang penting di kerajaan Fukurodani itu bakal melaporkan mereka.

Kali ini Tetsuro berlari mengitari perkemahan tanpa jubah bertudung kebanggaannya juga dengan kaki telanjang. Ini karena tepat setelah si _submissive_ itu selesai mandi, sang alpha sudah mengejarnya diikuti oleh teriakan lelah tangan kanan setianya, Keiji. Di belakang Keiji ada Kenma yang berlari terengah-engah sambil menggerutu membawakan jubah milik Tetsuro.

"Berhenti mengejarku, dasar kau pangeran kurang kerjaan!" Tetsuro sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk memperingatkan.

"Tetsuro! Menyerahlah dan serahkan dirimu sebagai _mate_ ku! Aku akan membahagiakanmu, aku janji!" Kotaro masih teguh pada pendiriannya

"Bokuto- _sama_! Kuroo- _sama_! Tolong bersikaplah sedikit dewasa. Kuroo-sama tolong _bonding_ lah dengan Bokuto- _sama_ agar aku tidak perlu mendengar segala curhatannya tentangmu!" Keiji yang berada tepat di belakang Kotaro berusaha memberi solusi. Namun sepertinya ia salah memilah kata.

"Tidak! Kuroo tidak akan bonding dengan pangeran sinting itu! Kesucian Kuroo harus dijaga, dasar kalian tidak tahu malu! Lagipula burung hantu tidak bisa bersatu dengan seekor kucing! Itu tidak natural! Tidak ilmiah!" Kenma memprotes keras.

Sesekali teriakan Lev ikut berpartisipasi, "Kuroo! Jika kamu tidak mau sama si pangeran, masih ada aku! Namamu nanti kuubah jadi Haiba Tetsuro!"

Jujur saja itu menjadi pemandangan yang menghibur. Tak sedikit pula yang iseng menyoraki. Memberi semangat untuk Kotaro agar tidak menyerah dalam mendapatkan hati ketua mereka. Atau suitan yang menggoda Tetsuro agar segera menerima pinangan si pangeran.

Sedangkan Kuroo sendiri dengan tubuh setengah transparannya berusaha untuk mereka semua itu dalam otaknya. Lumayan, ide untuk _doujin_ ke depannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf baru** _ **up date**_ **, karena emang aku bingung mau lan** **ju** **t kek gimana... ya... kayak udah ketata sih konsepnya... Cuma ya ngetiknya bingung aja gitu. Apalagi catetan idenya hilang di hp :v jadinya agak beda sama konsep awal**

 **RnR please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warn:**

Karena nanti akan ada dua Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma, dan Akaashi. Maka kita panggil mereka yang dari dunia Haikyuu! Dengan nama marga nya dan kita panggil mereka yang dari dunia _fantasy_ dengan nama kecilnya.

 _[...]_ suara dalam pikiran. Lebih pada percakapan antara karakter dunia fantasy yang mengambil alih tubuh dengan karakter Haikyuu! Yang hanya sadar dan ada dalam pikiran mereka.

" **..."** suara dalam hati yang bersifat privasi.

Untuk panggilan, tetap seperti biasa.

 _Chara Fantasy_ :

Tetsuro memanggil _chara fantasy_ lain dengan sebutan Kotaro, Kenma, Akaashi.

Kotaro memanggil _chara fantasy_ lain dengan sebutan Tetsuro, Kenma, Akaashi.

Kenma memanggil _chara fantasy_ lain dengan sebutan Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi.

Keiji memanggil _chara fantasy_ lain dengan sebutan Bokuto- _sama_ , Kuroo- _sama_ , Kenma.

Chara Haikyuu!:

Seperti yang ada dalam anime :3

.

.

.

 **Fantasy World**

"Ke mana? Apa ada yang tahu ke mana perginya Kuroo Tetsuro?" Kalimat tanya itu keluar dari seseorang yang menggunakan jubah hitam bertudung dengan topeng yang hampir-hampir mirip dengan burung gagak.

"Mohon maaf. Tapi saya sudah mencarinya. Kami sudah mencarinya. Tapi tetap saja... tidak ada satupun petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Kuroo Tetsuro," kali ini suara penuh penyesalan terdengar.

"Kau tahu betapa pentingnya posisi Kuroo Tetsuro. Dia adalah pengendali jiwa. Darahnya sangat berguna untuk membangkitkan kekuatan kelompok kita. Bukankah kalian semua sudah muak dengan permainan kasta ini? Menjadi _alpha_ berarti memiliki dunia sedangkan sebagai _omega_ , kita hanya akan dipermainkan oleh mereka!"

"Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, kita ini sangat lemah," suara lain menginterupsi. Tepat setelah itu, sebuah belati dengan cepat menancap beberapa sentimeter dari kakinya, membuat omega yang baru saja mengeluarkan pendapat memucat.

"Kita. Tidak. Lemah! _Omega_ bukanlah makhluk yang harus selalu membutuhkan pertolongan. Jika kau gunakan otakmu sedikit saja, kau bisa menguasai beberapa seni sihir!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Jika kita bisa mendapatkan dua omega pengendali jiwa, kita tidak perlu khawatir akan masalah lain. Sugawara Koshi dan Kuroo Tetsuro. Untuk calon ratu Karasuno itu kita bisa biarkan hingga hari pernikahannya dengan Sawamura Daichi. Yang jadi masalah adalah Kuroo Tetsuro... ah atau Bokuto Tetsuro? Seingatku mereka telah _bonding_ kan?"

"Ya... Ketua," jawab seseorang yang awalnya duduk bersimpuh kini berdiri. Dan dengan perlahan membuka tudungnya. Nampak rambut _spike_ berwarna hitam dengan beberapa rambut yang jatuh ke dahinya berwarna pirang. "Untuk kesejahteraan kasta _omega_. Aku akan melakukan apa pun," ucapnya lagi.

Sang ketua menyeringai lebar. "Saat setelah penobatan Ratu Karasuno, sebaiknya kau segera mendekati Sugawara Koshi. Itu pekerjaan yang mudah kan? Panglima Besar Karasuno, Nishinoya Yuu."

.

.

.

 **Haikyuu! World**

Kotaro tengah membaca banyak gulungan kertas dengan Sip yang bertengger di pundaknya. Sesekali ia mencoret gulungan itu dengan pensil. Sedangkan Kenma sibuk mencoretkan spidol warna merahnya pada dinding hotel. Gumaman terus terdengar dari mulutnya. Sesekali ia menoleh pada Kotaro dan Keiji untuk menanyakan sesuatu lalu kembali pada dinding penuh coretan itu.

Keiji sendiri kelimpungan mengurus hewan peliharaan sambil membersihkan aksesori emas milik Kotaro dan Tetsuro.

.

.

.

 **Keiji's POV**

 _[Keiji...]_

 _[Ya, Akaashi? Ada yang bisa kubantu?]_

 _[Kotaro sibuk mencari seni sihir yang mungkin bisa ia kuasai walau aku tak tahu untuk apa. Dan Kenma terlihat begitu fokus membuat strategi yang sekali lagi entah apa. Lalu kenapa kau malah mengelap aksesori emas ini?]_

 _[Aku akan membantu Kenma nanti. Lagipula, Kuroo-_ sama _sangat menyukai perhiasan. Aku hanya ingin menyenangkan hatinya, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena bantuannya selama ini.]_

Aku tahu kalau Akaashi masih bingung dengan keberadaan kami. Aku juga tahu seberapa pendiamnya Akaashi di sini. Tak lama kudengar ketukan. Berdiri lalu membukakan pintu kamar yang sebenarnya milik Bokuto- _sama_ dan Kuroo- _sama_. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa mengganggu Kuroo- _sama_ yang tertidur.

"Ya?" aku bersuara pelan. Di hadapanku, berdiri seluruh anggota Fukurodani dan Nekoma. Setelah memberi peringatan untuk tidak berisik, mereka aku persilakan masuk. Tentunya setelah aku meminta izin pada Bokuto- _sama_.

.

.

.

Kotaro lalu memindahkan seluruh gulungannya ke kasur. Kemudian dia duduk setenang mungkin di samping mate kesayangan. Kenma lebih peduli pada strateginya dan menolak pindah dari dinding dekat jendela.

Kamar yang ditempati Kotaro dan Kuroo memang sangat besar. Walau begitu, tetap saja terasa sesak kalau dua tim bola voli putra itu masuk.

"Hei Bokuto, sampai kau akan berpura-pura jadi pangeran? Dan tolong bangunkan Kuroo, ini sudah siang, walau hari libur, kita masih harus membahas soal pertandingan kemarin. Apa saja kekurangan kalian." Nekomata- _sensei_ berucap.

"Ah, yang dikatakan Nekomata- _sensei_ itu benar. Aku tak habis pikir kalau Akaashi dan Kenma akan ikut jahil. Bukankah kalian yang biasanya mencegah dua kapten idiot itu bertingkah bodoh?" pelatih Fukurodani ikut menambahi.

Yang mereka tidak percaya adalah, Kotaro dan Kenma yang tiba-tiba menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap kepada dua pelatih itu.

"Apa? Berpura-pura?" Kenma berkata dengan nada rendah.

Namun sebelum Kenma sempat berdiri dari posisinya, Kotaro sudah menginterupsi.

"Jadi, kau anggap kami pura-pura? Yah terserah, sih. kalau kalian ada perlu dengan kami yang ada di dunia ini, tinggal bilang. Akan kubiarkan mereka mengambil alih raganya untuk waktu yang terbatas."

"Oh sialan. Kau masih lanjut bercanda? Kalau memang itu benar, kenapa juga kau yang harus memonopoli raga itu? bukankah itu milik kapten dan _setter_ kami?" Yaku mendesah lelah.

"Karena jika kami tak segera menyelesaikan strategi ini, Thief Pack Nekoma milik Kuroo-sama bisa saja tinggal nama. Dan Kotaro-sama tidak mau melihat Kuroo-sama bersedih." Keiji menjawab dengan tenang.

"Jadi... semua ini hanya karena Kuroo? kalian... katakanlah, melintasi dimensi lain demi dia?"

"Lebih dari itu. tapi awalnya memang karena Tetsuro." Kotaro santai saja.

Member yang lain mencoba untuk membantu pelatih mereka menghentikan seluruh sandiwara bodoh ini. Atau begitu menurut mereka. sampai saat Kenma beranjak dari duduknya dan dengan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Haiba Lev. Menatap tajam si rambut kelabu. Keiji mencoba untuk mendekat dan hendak melerai. Namun hal itu dicegah oleh Kotaro. Bukan urusan mereka katanya, ini urusan Kenma dan emosinya.

Kenma mengangkat tangannya, sebuah tongkat kayu muncul. Ia mengajukan tongkat itu untuk menawan leher orang di depannya.

"Otak yang terletak dalam tempurung kepalamu itu apa masih berfungsi dengan baik? Tenang saja, jika sudah tidak berguna, kubantu kau untuk memisahkannya."

"Heh? Kenma, omonganmu tajam juga, ya? Siapa yang menulis skenarionya untukmu?"

Mendengar hal itu Kenma segera mengayunkan tongkatnya, hanya untuk bertabrakan dengan _barrier_ berwarna biru neon milik Keiji.

"Jika kau membunuhnya, Kuroo- _sama_ akan sangat kecewa padamu, Kenma."sedangkan yang dinasehati hanya mendecih. "Kulihat, mereka semua sudah tahu kalau kita ini tidak bercanda."

Memang. Tim Fukurodani dan Nekoma sama-sama terdiam. Kaget sekaligus takut dengan peristiwa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi kalian tidak bercanda..."

.

.

.

 **Tetsuro's memory**

 **Kuroo's POV**

Malas untuk membuka memori milik si kucing garong itu lagi, kini aku malah berada dalam ruangan hitam pekat. Tidak begitu gelap sebenarnya, ada banyak kunang-kunang berbagai warna dan hewan seperti burung, naga, dan lainnya yang terbang dengan sangat indah di sini. Seperti biasa juga, di sini pun tubuhku seakan-akan melayang. Tepat di bawahku ada semacam... air? Dikarenakan dasarnya yang juga berwarna hitam, agak sulit juga memastikan itu air atau bukan. Tapi, jelas ada beberapa ikan berbentuk aneh yang berseliweran. Penasaran, kujulurkan kakiku mendekati air.

Kurasakan basah pada ujung jemari kakiku. Yakin kalau yang ada di bawahku adalah air. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada daratan? Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak melihat tempat yang kering. Tempat tanpa ikan aneh yang berenang-renang. Aneh sekali pikiran miliknya.

Masih dua hari lagi Tetsuro untuk bangun. sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan _bonding_ nya dengan Kotaro. Sudah pasti kalau si pangeran sangklek itu bakal mengejarku terus... aku kan cantik... tunggu sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kalimatku. Aku ini tampan dan keren. Bukan cantik. Ya, walau kulitku halus mulus dan punya mata menarik serta bibir yang _kissable_ aku ini tidak cantik. Yang cantik itu Akaashi. Ya... tapi kalau aku mau dandan aku bisa cantik kok.

Wait... sepertinya aku salah mengucapkan kalimat lagi.

 **TBC**

 **Uweeee ketika catatan ide ilang mah rasanya gini ya? Perkembangannya lambat banget :'v iya aku tahu. Ku kira adegan di luarpikiran Tetsuro perlu ak** **u** **ceritakan. Biar semuanya kebagian jatah (?) gitu.**

 **RnR please~**


End file.
